Battle of the Drain
The Battle of the Drain was an extremely brief and brutal conflict on the aquatic world of Gaeto, nearly killing not only Jess McKathy, the leader of the Cheytac Military, but also Commander Heathcliff and DMR4LIFE. It involved the Chat Empire against members of Team Heretic Dinofox and the Cheytac Mercenaries. Phase I: Data Retrieval and Distraction Commander Heathcliff and Sinon arrived onboard the Hecate and took a Pelican down to the northern districts of Turesta, an area referred to as the Drain, searching for the greatest influx of communications data and assuming that would be the headquarters with leadership. They discovered an auxiliary command center and infiltrate it to get the vital information they need; the location of Karl-591 and Hatsune Miku. Unfortunately, radio communications went out, and Heathcliff, having figured out it was a trap, urged that they pull out. Before they could escape, they were promptly shot at by Darth TheHackingDog and pinned down. For their escape plan, Heathcliff detonated a high-power explosive, which blew a hole in the building in order for the duo to escape and return to their Pelican. However, Commander Heathcliff was shot by a sniper as the ship was lifting off, causing him to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. Alarmed, Sinon frantically applied medi-gel to stop the bleeding. Although the first phase of the operation was a success, the discovery of their presence had made phase two, the assassinations, much more difficult Because Heathcliff was the one who stored the data in his neural implant, and he was currently passed out, Sinon realized the mission had gone sideways until Heathcliff recovered. She reluctantly hid the Pelican and attempted to contact Alshwind and McKathy. In orbit, Fox and his own mercenaries emerged from hiding and engaged the massive fleet that the Chat had stationed above Gaeto. Their role was to simply draw out the fight as long as possible so that attention would be taken away from Heathcliff and Alshwind's teams. The Chat tried multiple times to hi-jack the Great Fox III, but all attempts were thwarted by its new security personnel, Zulu Squad. Without aid from the Scouting Fleet of Generous Distribution, the small battle group quickly lost the advantage of the surprise attack and went on the defensive. Phase II: Regroup and React (Previously Called Assassination) Much to Sinon's displeasure, she found that the two, along with their mercenaries, had already engaged Chat troops along the perimeter of the Drain. She demanded that they break off and evade the hostiles in the fog to avoid further compromising the mission. Heathcliff, who had awoken by that point, also berated them for disobeying his orders. As he was angrily ranting at Alshwind, communications went down once again. Ironically, amidst the heavy fog, the Cheytac mercenaries became separated while desperately trying to regroup. McKathy escaped into the sewers while Alshwind remained above ground and fought through the streets. The latter's forces took the brunt of the various ambushes that the Chat had prepared. He became even more reckless when he noticed the Admin Karl-591. Phase III: Pull Out Karl easily ambushed Alshwind and prepared to murder him with a shotgun. However, the latter easily dodged the shotgun pellets and backed away into the fog. He had to dodge his pursuer for several minutes because the initial ambush caused him to drop his weapon. As McKathy caught up with him, he informed her about the admin's presence and they devised a plan to get the drop on him. Karl noticed them and threw a cracked and bloody Cheytac mercenary's helmet at her feet and proceeded to taunt her. She lunged forward and attacked him in a blind fury, having been enraged by the insult. Being overwhelmed by the sudden relentlessness, Karl was forced to go on the defensive. Jess' anger was revealed to have been a part of their plan, as Alshwind, who had recovered his weapon, snuck up on Karl and gunned him down while he was distracted. Heathcliff and Sinon's Pelican arrived to pick up the pair, with the former informing them that the surviving mercenaries had extracted.(RP in progress) Category:Conflicts